The role of glycoproteins, glycosaminoglycans, and glycolipids in the interactions between cultured human endothelial and smooth muscle cells will be studied. Initially, the biosynthesis of the carbohydrate side chains of glycoproteins, proteoglycans, and glycolipids will be examined by metabolically radiolabeling endothelial, smooth muscle, and fibroblastic type cells derived from human umbilical cord arteries and veins, and human pulmonary arteries and veins. Differences in the synthesis, structure, or cellular localization of these carbohydrate moieties will be related to vascular cell type and function. The biosynthesis, structure and degradation of novel, sulfated N-glycosidically linked glycoproteins in human endothelial cells will be studied. The role of these sulfated glycoproteins in maintaining cell surface and extracellular membrane integrity will also be investigated. The effect of various extracellular macromolecules, isolated from blood components or from cell culture products, upon endothelial and smooth muscle cell growth will be measured. These effects of components produced by one cell type on the biosynthesis of glycoproteins and glycosaminoglycans of another cell type will be correlated with cell responses within a tissue. Endothelial cells will be cultured upon a smooth muscle cell layer to produce an artificial blood vessel wall. Using the results and procedures obtained by studying individual vascular cell types in culture, the effect of the interactions between endothelial cells and smooth muscle cells from the same tissue upon cell specific glycoprotein biosynthesis and secretion will be investigated. These studies with human vascular cells in culture will aid in understanding the complex interactions of cells within blood vessels and their response to injury and disease.